


Unbroken

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 7 [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bear Island, Character Death Fix, Community: femslash100, F/F, Ficlet, Post-Episode: s05e09 The Dance of Dragons, Pre-Femslash, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyanna takes one look at the girl with the scarred face and sees that she is a survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



She is bought to Bear Island surrounded by grim-faced men; they say that they refused to let her burn. Lyanna takes one look at the girl with the scarred face and sees that she is a survivor.

"Bring her in," she tells her men. "We will shelter her here."

She does not know why they bought Shireen Baratheon here; if they thought their shared youth would matter, they were wrong. What matters is the injustice, and the Gods.

Shireen looks nervous when they dine, still pale and uncertain, but she comports herself with grace. The Northern furs swamp her, and she has to put down her spoon because her hand trembles so much, but Lyanna does not draw attention to it.

"I hope that you feel safe here," she says; Shireen jumps at the broken silence. For a moment, Lyanna gropes for more words, not sure how to speak to someone close in age and station. "I hear you like to read. The library is yours, if you wish."

"Thank you, my Lady," says Shireen.

Lyanna has work to do, men to oversee, but occasionally she catches glimpses of Shireen about her halls. The fear fades, gradually. One day, Lyanna finds her in the kitchens, reading tales to the cooks and maids as they work, and catches herself smiling.

When Ser Davos comes, Shireen runs to him, and he embraces her like a daughter. When he speaks of Stannis's death, Shireen weeps, and Lyanna comes as well to comfort her.


End file.
